


Follow The Leader

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: After the battle with Zarkon, Allura feels the need to bring up a topic Keith doesn’t wish to discuss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request for kentaruhinaka who asked for a Kallura fic and thus resulted in this. With that said, this can be viewed either as a ship fic or just them as close friends. With that said, this does involve MAJOR spoilers for season 2, so if you haven't seen it yet I would advise not to read this until you do.

It had been a month since the battle and there was still no sign of Shiro. Keith had lost count on how many times Coran had scanned the area for clues, while the rest of the team searched with the lions, but still nothing.

They had first thought the Galra had captured him again, but the Blade of Marmora claimed they would have heard so from their sources inside the empire if that was the case. Shiro wasn’t anywhere. It was as if he had vanished without a trace.

Slav had theorized perhaps Shiro was transported to another reality where he didn’t exist as a result of energies clashing or something along those lines. Keith always did end up tuning him out when the alien babbled his theory talk.

Keith sighed as he sat in the hangar with Red and buried his face into his arms. They didn’t know anything. Rumor was that Zarkon was still alive, but Haggar could very well be lying to keep the empire stable. 

They didn’t know what they should do. Keith hadn’t felt this helpless since he heard about the failed Kerberos mission. He didn’t know what to do, no one did. They had always looked to Shiro to make the decisions, but he wasn’t here.

_If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron._

Keith shook his head at the memory. _Nope, not going there. Shiro’s missing, but he’s not dead._

Keith had been careful to keep his mouth shut about that since Shiro told him. Now wasn’t the time to be discussing that topic with the others. Keith sincerely doubted Lance would be thrilled with the idea of him being their new leader, not that he blamed him. Keith hated the idea of being leader. He couldn’t be leader. He couldn’t be Shiro.

“I can’t do it,” he muttered. “Sorry, Shiro, but I can’t.”

“Keith?”

Keith lifted his head to see Allura enter the hangar. “I hope you don’t mind,” she said as she hugged herself, “but I need to speak to you.”

Keith gave a silent nod. He had been so relieved when Allura apologized for her reaction of learning he was part Galra. Keith was still trying to wrap his own mind around it, and he couldn’t stand the princess hating him for something he had no say in. However, they hadn’t really talked one on one since then. 

It wasn’t as if things were still awkward between them, far from it, but locating Shiro had been their top priority and there hadn’t been time for anything else. It didn’t feel right to have time for anything else.

“Um, sure,” Keith said as he rose and approached. “What’s up?”

Allura seemed hesitant and took a deep breath. “Without Shiro, we can’t form Voltron,” she said, simply.

Keith nodded in agreement. “I know, and all the more reason we need to find Shiro.”

“Yes, but..” Allura swallowed as she looked to Keith. “In the meantime, this team needs a leader...they need you, Keith.”

Keith froze and his eyes widened until he coughed, and shrugged. “Uh..I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes, you do,” Allura said firmly as she approached. “Keith, I know Shiro had planned for you to take over if anything were to happened to him.”

Keith’s mind went blank as he stared back in shock. “You..know?”

“Yes,” Allura said and winced. “I’ll admit...it was also partly the reason I was so cold towards you when I learned you were part Galra.”

“Because you didn’t like the idea of a Galra taking over the Black Lion again,” Keith replied. _Can’t say I blame you._

“It doesn’t excuse my behavior from before,” Allura continued with a sigh, “but yes.”

Keith sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Who else knows about this?”

“Shiro told me and Coran in private,” Allura said as she folded her arms, “none of the other paladins are aware of this.” She gave a wince. “He had planned to tell the others eventually, but there never seemed to be a good chance for it.”

Keith was silent as he mulled over the information in his head. _Dang it, Shiro. Why do you have to always be so organized?_ he thought.

“But now I believe is the time to tell them,” Allura said, sincerely. “They need you, Keith. They need someone to guide them.”

Keith tucked his hands into his pockets. “Yeah..well, we don’t even know if the Black Lion would accept me.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed. “But she already did.”

Keith froze. _Uh oh._

“Shiro told me how you piloted the Black Lion to rescue him when you two were stranded,” Allura continued as she stepped forward. “You have the potential to become the Black Lion’s paladin, and the team needs a leader.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed as his hands tightened into fists. “So, what? You expect me to just go and replace Shiro?! Like he never existed?!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Allura continued. 

“Meant or not, that’s exactly what it is!” Keith snapped.

“Keith, be rational we don’t have a choice,” Allura argued back as she placed a hand on his chest. “We don’t know for certain if Zarkon is dead and we need to be able to form Voltron!”

Keith glared as he removed her hand. “I lost Shiro once, I can’t just roll over and give up searching for him-”

“NO ONE SAID WE WERE!” Allura cried her voice echoing in the hangar. Keith went silent, his anger settling as she took back her hand and jabbed her finger at his nose.

“Of course we are going to continue searching for Shiro,” she cried like she had been insulted. “I’ve already lost so much, I refuse to lose anyone else important to me!” Her eyes softened. “But until we do find him, we need Voltron to fight against the empire. If Zarkon is truly dead, then we need to deal with the remains of his tyranny.”

She shut her eyes as she lowered her hand. “Believe me, this isn’t any easier for me to discuss, but we both know it’s what Shiro would want us to do.”

Keith felt his rage vanish as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Allura...I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re right, I know you are, it’s just…” He chewed his bottom lip. “I can’t be a leader.”

“Shiro believes you can be,” Allura said and gave a small smile, “and I trust him, don’t you?”

“More than anything,” Keith whispered and shut his eyes, “but even if I do take over Black, who will fly Red? We’re still a paladin short.”

Allura paused as she started to poke her fingers meekly together. “Um..well..I thought I would.”

Keith blinked stunned. “You?”

“I have a mystical link with the Lions,” Allura explained, “it may be tricky for me, but in theory, Red should accept me as a temporary pilot.”

Keith snorted as he crossed his arms. “Red can be picky.” He should know. He had to let himself be ejected into space before she accepted him.

“I know, but we have to try,” Allura said, “and it won’t be forever...at least I hope it won’t.”

Keith’s face soften as he pulled Allura into a hug. “We’re going to find him, Allura,” he said softly. “I promise you, we will bring Shiro back.”

He hoped he wasn’t being too forward, but the princess returned the gesture and hugged tightly back. “I know you will,” she whispered as she buried his face into his shoulder. 

Keith rested his chin on top on her head as they stood in silence and gave each other the comfort both craved. No words had to be said. It would be hard, but they would do what Shiro wanted and they would find him. They would bring Shiro home.


End file.
